Surprise
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: With all the weird creatures Time travelers, ESPers, Aliens seeking help from me, there wouldn't be anything to surprise me anymore. Nothing at all. I'm sure... But sometimes, my own sense of stupidity just surprises me. HxK, randomness


Yatsuiko-chan: I seriously don't know why I'm writing this... but I need to. I won't be able to sleep properly if I don't get this out...

So here is my first Haruhi Suzumiya story...

(I've just finished reading Chapter 6 of the visual novel... This is based on the Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina so there might be spoilers for those who haven't read that much... just a warning)

Everything that had happened brought about a sense of understanding inside me. Even if a whole bunch of android or an army of ESPers shows up, I wouldn't be surprised anymore. With all the weird creatures seeking help from me, there wouldn't be anything to surprise me anymore.

Nothing at all.

I'm sure.

... But sometimes, my own sense of stupidity just surprises me.

I didn't think that this day would come. I never thought that something this bizarre would happen. Even with an Alien, an ESPer, a Time-Traveller and an Eccentric Supposed-God beside me, nothing this surprising ever happened.

What am I babbling about, you ask?

Well, my sister, who is sixteen years old now, just called me and told me that she will introduce me to her "_Boyfriend_".

_**To Her Boyfriend!!!**_

Oh, I haven't explained the situation, have I? Ummm... I'm twenty-one already and have just graduated from the university.

**Asahina-san** already went back to the near future she came from, to my utmost anguish. You don't know how much sadness I feel whenever I see a tea store, or a cosplaying girl. The melancholy sometimes overwhelms me to no end. I never understood why Asahina-san needed to go, but she said that we will meet again anyway so I'll just wait.

But the other two members of the SOS brigade, **Nagato** and **Koizumi**, didn't leave. They studied in the university with us, intent on observing Haruhi. They even arrange outings whenever all the members (except Asahina-san) are free. The spirit of the SOS brigade is still alive!

And of course,

**Haruhi Suzumiya**, The Legendary Girl from North High, is still as eccentric and bossy as ever. She still treats me like her overall slave, though she had softened a bit to us brigade members.

... And that eccentric girl/ God/ unexplainable data explosion/ time warp, is my current _**girl friend**_.

How did that happen?

Even _I_ didn't see it coming, but it just did. One day came when I just knew it was right for that to happen.

Wait, erase that, it sounds overly cheesy.

Anyway, let's go back to the topic...

My sister, my beloved sister whose present beauty rivals those of Asahina-san's, has a boyfriend now! I've done everything to shield her from those stupid boys... and yet, here she is telling me that she'll introduce me to her boyfriend!!!

I grumpily stood up and walked to a nearby cafe where we we're supposed to meet.

...

..

.

..

...

"Onii-chan!"

Wow, my sister just called me onii-chan after all this time. Hmmm... Something smells fishy here.

Even though I should be shouting, singing and dancing in joy right now because my sister finally called me by my rightful name, I just didn't find the energy to do that. Something really smells fishy here.

"They're waiting for us inside the cafe!" she pulled my arm like the child she was. Oh, how could this childish girl have a boyfriend?

They? Who's there other than your boyfriend? ...His parents?

"Silly! Of course not! Haruhi-chan is inside with him!"

Haruhi? This doesn't sound good at all. Haruhi... please don't infect my sister with your inborn weirdness...

I love your eccentricity and all, but one peculiar girl in my life is enough for me, really.

My sister continued pulling me towards our table as I was drowning with thoughts.

"Kyon! What took you so long? Even if this isn't a brigade meeting, you should be sensible enough to not make your future brother-in-law wait! I'll give you penalty later! Penalty!"

I instinctively fumbled for my pocket. I sighed in relief as I remembered that I brought some money along.

Wait...

Rewinding what Haruhi said a while ago, I looked at the bespectacled boy beside her. This boy looks so familiar...

I think I've seen him somewhere.

... And that doesn't mean any good.

The bespectacled boy looked at my sister shyly with a hint of pink on his cheeks, then at me.

A look of recognition passed through his face.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down!" Haruhi barked as if we were inside a military camp (and she was the commander).

Seriously, Haruhi, didn't you even feel the tension around here?

Oh yeah, Haruhi's just like that.

My sister and I sat down opposite Haruhi and the boy.

"Onii-chan" My sister called my attention as she gestured towards the boy. She shyly introduced the boy as he offered his hand.

The name of the boy rang a bell inside my head. I'm sure I've heard of it before.

Being the polite person that I am, I took his hand and shook it firmly. I didn't try scaring him like what usually happens in TV dramas, I swear!

"Let's order first, okay?" Haruhi asked the boy like she was his older sister.

The boy nodded slightly and muttered an 'Okay, Haruhi'onee-chan'

Haruhi'onee-chan? If I remember correctly, Haruhi is an only child. And I'm quite sure that her parents didn't adopt a child... right?

Seeing the confusion in my eyes, Haruhi decided to explain as the boy ordered.

"He's my neighbor. I go to their house to help him with his homework most of the time, that's why he calls me onee-chan"

Hmmm... neighbor? A flicker of memory passed through my mind as I pondered on what Haruhi said.

I have seen this guy somewhere, I'm quite sure.

After ordering, I started my interrogation like what usual brothers do. I am a _normal big brother_, after all.

"Where did you meet my sister?"

He looked at the table cloth, and then looked at me right in the eye. "We're classmates..." he said in a nervous voice, but determined nonetheless.

Out of nowhere, I suddenly had the urge to ask what I have been thinking ever since arriving here.

Have I seen you before?

He stared at me more, the look of recognition spreading on his face.

"Oh yeah! You're the one with bunny girl when I was almost run-over by a car!"

The earlier confusion etched on his face disappeared as a smile replaced it. He looked gratefully at me.

Oh. That's why he looked familiar! He was the mission of Asahina-san when we were just studying in North High! He was the boy I saved...

He was the person who would be the key to time traveling, as said by Asahina-san.

And he's my sister's boy friend?

This is absurd! My sister is with the boy who could shape the future...

"Kyon? What happened to you? Stop looking like an idiot!" Haruhi poked my forehead from across the table.

I took the coffee that the waitress served and drank it in one gulp. I was too preoccupied to even remember that my tongue is sensitive too...

...

..

.

That's how I met my sister's boyfriend.

.

..

...

And now, that boyfriend is a husband already.

Years have passed, and even with me protecting my sister, the two stood beside each other and loved each other fully. And finally, they were married.

Oh yeah, I'm married now too. To who?

Do I have to answer that? It's obvious, isn't it?

My sister was married three years after my marriage to the North High Legendary Girl.

I can't help but think that our family is inclined to the odd ones. For example, I fell in love with Haruhi (though I seriously don't know how) and my sister fell in love with a boy who would be the key to time traveling.

Weird.

"Uwaaa... uwaaa"

My brother-in-law stood up from the hospital bench and excitedly paced around. We were sure that the cry we heard was from their child. Their child. My Niece.

.

..

...

We were standing beside my sister's bed, hours after she gave birth. Little Yume, my daughter, was sleeping on the couch with her mother's lap as pillow.

"What name would you give her?" I asked.

"Mikuru. We decided to name her after bunny girl" he said with a proud fatherly smile.

I nodded my head slightly as an odd feeling settled inside my stomach. To ease my discomfort, I excused myself and walked towards the nursery.

Upon arriving there, I gestured towards the baby girl which I knew was my niece. The nurse took her in her arms and walked towards the glass panel where I was looking from.

My cute niece had a tuft of brown hair on top of her head...

Waking up, she opened her eyes to show hazel colored irises that reminded me so much of someone.

Could it be...?

Did you mean that we will meet this way?

Nah... That's impossible. Asahina Mikuru came from the future and is not related to me in any way.

...

..

.

Right?

.

..

...

Yatsuiko-chan: That's it! Enough weirdness for today! I seriously don't understand this. If ever there's someone who actually understands this weird little fic, please do review. If you have questions, I'll try to answer. Ummm, what else?

Oh, please pardon my stupidity if there are a lot of errors/ OOCness. I am sure that I didn't grasp Kyon's narration that well so I'm sorry.

I would be glad if someone actually reviews, though I'm not expecting anything. This is just randomness so please don't flame me.

Disclaimers: I don't own, and will never own Haruhi Suzumiya. All the randomness is owned by Tanigawa Nagaru and KyoAni. Because if I own it, Haruhi and Kyon would have more moments together (without the usual I-am-so-irritated-with-Haruhi thingy).


End file.
